


Cisco Ramon Oneshots

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: POV Second Person, Please read the TW at the start of the Chapter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: All my Cisco Ramon oneshots from Wattpad era which I've decided to dump here.TW will be posted at the start of each chapter.All of this stuff is circa 2015/2016 when I was new to the flash. I haven't watched the show recently so I apologise for any inconsistencies (although I doubt they're be any)
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if:
> 
> Instead of Jesse, Trajectory had stabbed Cisco instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Needles  
> Note: Reader is related to Ronnie Raymond (One of the original halves of Firestorm.)

Caitlin and Harrison walked back into the Cortex. Trajectory had Cisco, Jesse and Yourself under her watch, a gun pointed at Cisco's head. You gulped in horror, scared that if you made one wrong move, everything could end horribly. Cisco had already been shot at once, luckily missing and Barry was locked in the pipeline. You couldn't use your telepathic powers on her as she was too fast for you. Harrison held out the Velocity Nine and needle to Trajectory.

"It's what you wanted." Harrison said as Trajectory took the V9 vials. However, she picked up the needle, examining it closely.

"How do I know the two of you didn't lace this needle with some type of sedative to put me on my ass?" She inquired. You looked at Cisco, sending my thoughts towards,  _ It's going to be okay. _

"Why would I do that?" Harrison knocked you out of thoughts with his voice.

"Let them go." You said, voice shaking. Trajectory laughed at you and said, "You can never be too safe."

You watched in fear as the needle punctured Cisco's skin. Knocking the needle out of her hands, you stared at Cisco in horror. You missed the final words you heard of Trajectory.

"Thanks for the fix Snow." As she zipped out of the room. You hit the button to release Barry from the pipeline. You heard him zip into the cortex, "Well, good job on the cells Cisco."

You suddenly heard Cisco shriek in pain and anguish. He collapsed on the floor, covering his ears, groaning in pain. You slid down next to him, Barry and Caitlin close behind you.

"You can't hear that?" Cisco said, rolling on the floor in pain.

You stared in horror at Wells, "What the fuck did you do?" 

"Raymond, Eliza shot him with V9. I guess this is what happens to Telepathic Metahumans." Harrison explained with a smirk. You wanted to slap him but all your attention was on Cisco.

"Caitlin, we need to do a blood transfusion to get the Velocity 9 out of his system." Barry said. "What blood type is he?"

You shook of your hoodie, "He's an A-*. Same as me."

Harrison and Barry helped lift Cisco onto the hospital bed in the med bay. By then, he was almost screaming in pain.

"Make it stop, please! Make it stop..."

It hurt you deep down to hear him begging over pain. You inserted one of the needle into your arm while Caitlin set the other one up on Cisco. You felt someone grab your hand. You looked down at Cisco.

"Please make it stop, [Y/N]."

You could feel tears coming through, "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens.

And you certainly stayed with him. While Cisco was asleep, Barry turned to you.

"Can I ask you a question?"

You already knew what was coming.  _ Are they more than friends?! _

"The answer to that question, Mister Allen, is no, not right now. And if you have forgotten, I'm a mind reading, telekinectic-"

"Metahuman." You heard Cisco rasp. He was finally awake. Barry walked out as if he was expecting the worse. You giggled.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

You sighed, "Eliza shot you V9. We had to do a blood transfusion to get it out of your system."

He rubbed his ears, "My ears are still ringing."

You shrugged, "Side effect. It sounded pretty bad before."

He groaned, "It was horrible.

You stared at him in silence. You decided it was know or never. You closed the gap between you and him. It was short, it was sweet, but it was the start of something new. When you pulled away, you heard him chuckle, "I wonder what Ronnie would say if he was here right now."

You laughed and went back in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this way back when with General Eiling (god bless Clancy Brown) and had the idea after reading a fic on here (can't remember for the life of me what's it's called but if you might know, please let me know!)
> 
> TW: Abuse

“Cisco, talk to me.”

Nothing. Not even a word. Just another whimper as Cisco rolled over, revealing the many scars on his back. You turned and stalked out of the room, turning towards the man who Barry had been holding still. You sent two slaps, one for each cheek, over his face.

Grabbing the man by the collar, you screamed at him, “You’ve killed him. You’ve Fucking Killed Him.”

The general just smiled, “Miss (L/N), you know it’s against the law to lock me up.”

“You know now that it’s against the law to test Metas.” You held up the paper. Eiling’s eyes grew wide.

You smirked, “So I’m gonna put you away, thanks to my friend in the government.”

Barry zipped off, making Cisco cringe. You rushed back over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked under the sudden contact. He was breathing shakily. Every loud noise would cause Cisco to jump, wince or cry. Eiling had killed him.

“Talk to me. Please. Just a word.”

He mumbled. “No quiero pensar en ello (I don’t want to think about it)”

You rolled him over. He was now facing you. Tears stained his face. He sat up, groaning about the pain in his side. He wrapped himself in the blue blanket you had bought him to snuggle under. He shivered.

Your former boss, now a Meta crazed general, had put Cisco through too much. Barry and you had arrived in time to see Cisco collapse to the floor, barely breathing.

_ “Mister Allen. Miss (L/N). How nice to see you again.” _

You resisted the urge to whip out your guns and shoot him on the spot. Barry had dragged him back to S.T.A.R. Labs and you had lifted Cisco to his feet. Caitlin had done her best. You clearly remember the conversation you had with Barry before they had finally located Cisco.

_ “Two Weeks, Barry. Two. Fucking. Weeks.” _

_ Barry had paced the floor. You frantically typed on the computer. You screamed in delight when you located Cisco’s pulses. _

_ “Three Short. Three Long. Three Short. Repeat.” It suddenly stopped. You pulled up the cameras. You face went from delight to horror as you watched as Cisco begged for mercy while Eiling electrocuted him. _

_ Once. _

_ Twice. _

_ Three Times. _

_ You almost punched the screen. It was a single look at Barry that said one thing. _

_ “Suit Up.” _

Almost immediately after Eiling had been locked up, you went straight to the Mayor. You demanded that testing against Metas should be banned. He seemed confused. You showed him his powers, almost being dragged out by the security. You pleaded for a case. You could safely say today, Testing against Meta’s was illegal. Eiling was going to Jail.

“He’s going away for good, Cisco.”

He nodded. He hadn’t noticed that you had grabbed a sedative. He hadn’t been sleeping. He hadn’t been trying. After getting the heads up from Caitlin, you jabbed the needle into his arm. He fought. Almost ripped the needle out of his arm.

“Go to sleep Cisco. He’s gone.”

He slept. One week later, he was back to his normal self, minus the paranoia. He would constantly jump. He would have Panic attacks if he didn’t sleep normally. He cried when Caitlin and Barry weren’t around. You’d be there all the time though. He mumbled into your shoulder. You hugged him tighter.

“I don’t want to die.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Cisco! Trying to deny the fact that he probably needs to visit a bathroom soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a drabble. It's really short. Enjoy.
> 
> TW: None

You always loved the noise of rain in the Cortex. It was the one thing that kept you calm. It would lull you to sleep and relax your mind. It was a harsh, rainy day today. A groan knocked you out of your thought. You turned around and saw a rather wet Cisco, massaging his temples.

“Rough Night?”

“Great Night. Horrible morning,” He responded, sinking into the desk. “Harry’s idea. He said that I couldn’t finish ten shots by the time he had chugged his beer.

Barry whooshed in, “Long story short, he lost.”

Cisco groaned, making you laugh. The sound of clicking heels soon told you that Caitlin was here. Cisco swivelled round and plastered his everyday goofy grin. Caitlin rounded the corner and was oblivious to Cisco’s larger than life grin. You couldn’t help it. A stifled laugh came out. Your hand flew to your mouth as Caitlin turned and pulled her question face.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, looking between the three of us. None of us spoke.

“I was, uh, thinking about a joke that, uh, Iris told me earlier.”

She raised eyebrows. You looked to Cisco who was rubbing his temples again. Caitlin’s eyes widened, making Cisco tense himself, ready for the attack.

“I told you, repeatedly, not to go out when you were sick! Who took you out anyway?” She swivelled and glared at Barry, who raised his hands in Innocence.

“Caitlin, if you want to yell at someone, yell at Harry. He dragged me out so I went along.”

He lurched. Caitlin rushed him down the hall. By now, you and Barry were in hysterics.

“That’s our Cisco.” Barry said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cisco find yourself trapped in General Eiling's clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

Another scream filled the room. It wasn’t yours.

Your sound was that of a choked sob, as you were forced to watch your friend being electrocuted. It was his worst fear. You hated this man.

“Let him go!” You screamed.

The man shrugged, “I need answers. Until you give me them, Miss (L/N) he will continue being electrocuted. Now who is the Arrow?”

Great. First Barry, now Oliver. You shut your mouth shaking your head.

“As you wish.” The dial was turned. Cisco seized in his chair, looking like he’d been possessed. The scream he let out was heart wrenching.

“Oliver Queen! The Arrow is Oliver Queen!”

The dial was turned down and Cisco was thrown back into the cell. Of course the general never kept his promises.

You crawled over to Cisco. He was shaking profusely. Tears stained his face. You grabbed your jacket and wrapped it around him, sitting him upright and letting him lean against you.

“Can I murder him?”

The same thought crossed you mind.

“As long as I get first hit,” You responded, earning a giggle from Cisco, “then you can fight him to close death. Then I kill him.”

Cisco chuckled. A harsh cough left his throat.

You were cold

You were tired

You were angry

Hell, you’d be happy to see H.R. by now. You kept your eye on the door.

Nothing.

“Shit. I’m bleeding.”

Cisco was right. His left side was bleeding. Not enough to kill him instantly, but enough that in 10 minutes, he’d be on the floor out cold.

“Must’ve come in contact with something sharp on the ground.”

You pressurised the area. The bleeding slowed, not enough.

“Ten minutes, methinks. Until you pass out from loss of blood.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Great. So whatcha gonna say to Caitlin when you tell her I landed on my Pocket Knife?”

Your eyes widened as he brought out the Knife.

“You’re a genius, you know that?”

He nodded, “And now we wait for the Speed.”

Another eye roll, this time from you, “All part of the plan, I presume?”

“Yes Captain!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You as the Reader meet Cisco in the Candy Store. You're 99% sure you've seen his face somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on WP! I got so excited when the comment came through and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> TW: None

You always loved Candy. Your parent’s told you it was going to kill you one day when they found in the sweets drawer at home. They were close to right. You damn near died after hurling about a draw full of candy. You learnt to contain your excitement. So nowadays, you treated yourself to going down to the candy store once a month and gorged on candy.

Sunday rolled around and it was the end of the month. It had been about 2 months since a man named Barry Allen had gone missing. It was high on the Police list to find him, according to gossip. You pushed the thought aside and found your way down to the Candy store. You opened the door and the door chime greeted you.

“(Y/N)! It’s so lovely to see you again.”

You chuckled, “Shouldn’t you be used to seeing me at the end of each month Stella? It’s becoming a habit.”

She smiled that bright smile. Stella was a lovely old woman, probably late 60’s. She had dull pink hair and dressed in bright clothing everyday. She said it was “more attracting for children” and it brought more people in.

“Usual Package? Or different today?”

You looked around, almost drooling at the thought of buying damn near everything.

“I think I’ll go with something different. Give me an hour”

Stella laughed her hearty laugh, “Fine by me. Also, there’s a man up the back trying to find something. He’s been there forever.”

You nodded, “I’ll try help him.”

You started shopping, picking out candy bars and sour sweets and popping candies. Slowly, you made your way up the back. A man with brown skin and long black hair greeted your eyes. He looked familiar. You just couldn’t pin where you’d seen him before.

“Can I recommend the Chocomel?”

The man was talking to you. He’s noticed you coming up behind him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not psychic. I saw you walk in. I’m Cisco by the way.”

You smiled, “Y/N. You from Central City?”

He nodded, “Grew up here. Got the dream job of working at S.T.A.R. labs, which kind of backfired when the Particle Accelerator blew up.”

You nodded, agreeing with him. The Particle Accelerator had taken your Father’s life and left your brother in a coma. Your mother barely acknowledged your presense when you went to visit her.

“Anyways, you know where to find the FizzPoppers bars? They must’ve moved them. My friend’s looking for something sweet but something that wont remind her of her fiancée.”

You chuckled, leading him in the correct direction. You chatted with him for a while until his phone buzzed. He quickly pulled it out and furrowed his brow.

“I’ve gotta run. My friend’s brother decorated her workplace.

You nodded, “I understand. But can I ask for something?”

He nodded, “Sure?”

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Can I have your number? Just to like chat?”

He seemed stunned at first, but the agreed, writing down his number in your phone.

“I’ll talk to you later (Y/N)”

“Agreed.”

As he started to walk out, you called to him.

“Cisco?”

He turned around to face you.

“It’s not Iris West you’re talking about? Barry’s fiancée?”

He seemed panicked. Instead of answering, he turned and ran out.

“Well, that explains it.”

You’d just met Vibe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened on a mission. You're reminded of it again when meeting a new meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request as well!
> 
> "Okay. Could you do one where the reader is a meta who was injured on a mission when she was knocked out and trapped beneath some rubble? And then she suffers from flashbacks and panic attacks, but she keeps it a secret from everyone, claiming she's fine, until one day Cisco finds her and helps her through it."
> 
> TW: Panic Attack, Minor PTSD

It was an endless cycle. One that you were used to by now. Your alarm would go off at 7:30 each morning, you’d shower, eat breakfast, brush teeth, get changed and scooter to S.T.A.R. labs, passing Jitters to obtain some sort of beverage containing caffeine. Your ability to manipulate the wind would normally provide an extra boost to your journey

_ I’m telling you, I’m sure that the building’s rigged. Can you at least check? _

You’d walk into the cortex and greet Caitlin first. Nine times out of ten, she’d be working on something to stabilise her friend, Killer Frost. Everyone else would arrive soon after. Barry would whizz into the room with Iris, Ralph would appear in a similar manner to your own, Cisco would casually wander in and crack some sort of pop culture reference before everyone would consider getting down to business.

_ The whole building’s going to collapse! _

“There’s an armed robbery at Central City Bank. Hostages included and there seems to be another metahuman there.”

“That’s got to be the fourth time someone’s robbed Central City bank this week!” You exclaimed. “It’s Saturday, for god’s sake!”

Barry chuckled, “And it’s a Saturday in Central City, what do you expect? Let’s suit up.”

_ Get out, everyone! I’m right behind you! _

The mission seemed simple. Get in, subdue, get out. The only downside was the fact that you were going in blind as the meta’s abilities. It was easy enough getting everyone out. The hard part was the fight.

“Hey there friendo!” Ralph called. “Why don’t you put down the bags and come quietly?”

You scoffed, “Ralph, you know that never works.”

And you were right. Instead of  _ calmly  _ placing the bags down, they were hurtled in your direction. With some quicking thinking, you whirled your hands around to form a whirlwind, lifting the bags upwards. Another blast of air was directed at the enemy, sweeping him off his feet. He landed on his back, quickly held by The Flash. 

“Now I think he can come quietly.”

That’s when it hit you. This sickening feeling of deja vu - and not the good kind.

**_Rumble_ **

_ Cisco! I need help! _

**_Rumble_ **

_ I lost my footing and twisted my ankle! _

**_CRASH_ **

You woke in a cold sweat, back in the cortex. Your heart felt like it might pound out of it’s chest. Cisco was next to you and Caitlin was standing not far away.

“Dios mio, you scared us.” Cisco muttered. Caitlin mumbled something inaudible before leaving the room with a blood sample. It was probably yours.

“We figured out his meta ability it to manipulate worst fears-” He paused to suck in a breath, leaning forward in his chair, “or traumatic experiences from the past.”

You chose not to make eye contact with him. Your eyes met the floor, choosing not to speak about the current situation. He leant forward in his chair, grabbing one of your hands.

“(Y/N) I already know what happened. I need you talk to me about this.”

And suddenly, words were pouring out of your mouth, describing the nightmares that you’d been having for the past 2 weeks. The fact that you’d wake up in cold sweats with the wind racing around your room. The fact that you’d have to stop your heart racing before something went wrong. The fact that some days you couldn’t and the windows would fly open the wrong direction and the glass panes would shatter. Then suddenly you were stopped, with nothing but silent tears falling from your eyes. Cisco had shifted himself to the bed and wrapped and arm around you. You could feel the tears, hot and heavy, falling from your eyes but you were silent. 

“I wanna help you (Y/N). I promise.”

You snuffed at his comment, sitting up and wiping your eyes. 

“Promises, promises, Cisco. Thank you. I just needed to screech.”

He smiled, before clicked his fingers and exiting the room. You sighed, watching him wander into the main cortex.


End file.
